¿valio la pena al final?
by albe20
Summary: han pasado 10 años desde que ash gano la liga kalos y dejo a sus amigos para cumplir su sueño cosa que el realiza lamentablemente han sucedido cosas en su ausencia algunas tan tragicas que cuestionaran al entrenador si valio la pena ser maestro pokemon. ahora con final alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

¿ al final valió la pena ?

Había pasado más de 10 años desde aquel viaje en kalos, ash había ganado la liga pokemon en aquel entonces todos sus amigos que lo acompañaron en su viaje por la región de kalos estaban muy contentos por su triunfo y ellos eran clemont líder de gimnasio de la respectiva región que viajo con el para tener más valor y ser mejor líder de gimnasio junto a su pequeña hermanita de nombre Bonnie que aspiraba a ser una entrenadora y veía ash como un ejemplo a seguir y por ultimo pero no menos importante la amiga de la infancia de ash una chica de cabello pelimiel y ojos azules de nombre serena que gracias a reencontrase con ash no solo pudo encontrar su sueño si no también revivió viejos sentimientos que tenía por cierto entrenador azabache e inclusive esos sentimientos se trasformaron en amor puro, lamentablemente nunca pudo decir lo que sentía ella en su corazón a su amigo ash su timidez ante él, era su mayor enemigo y cuando vio el avión de ash partir en ese momento vio que era muy tarde el nunca sabría lo que ella sentía por él.

aunque ash prometió que nunca dejaría de perder el contacto y que volverían a reencontrarse lo cierto es que a él solo le importaba su sueño y no fue la primera amiga que ash realizaba esa promesa, la verdad es que era la quinta amiga quien se lo prometió la primera fue misty desde que acepto el reto de la batalla de la frontera perdió el contacto con ella hace años a él nunca le importo visitarla o llamarla su sueño de ser maestro pokemon era más importante que sus viejos amigas o amigos, pueden llamarlo egoísmo si quieren porque exactamente eso era, sus amigas siempre lo trataban de localizar para saber cómo estaba pero el siempre andaba de viaje entrenado sin parar o viajando curiosamente las llamadas en los primeros años después de ganar la liga kalos eran frecuentes después al ver que no recibían respuestas o bien las respuestas eran cortantes por parte del entrenador paulatinamente descendieron las llamadas al correr de los años la primera en dejar de llamarlo fue iris harta de siempre buscarlo al final desistió pensando que el entrenador entraría en razón cosa que nunca fue así, la segunda fue may que a pesar de enviar presentes a su amigo o llamarlo el simplemente agradecía los presentes pero hasta ahí, él nunca fue capaz de corresponderle ese tipo de afectos, al final may también su paciencia llego al límite y dejo de hablarle.

La tercera fue dawn que pesar de tener una relación casi de hermanos con el entrenador, ash no lo veía así, si contestaba sus llamadas pero eran muy cortas debido a que él estaba muy enfocado en su entrenamiento y no le dedicaba tiempo a las llamadas de su amiga casi hermana pues debido a que ya había ganado otra liga y la tercera estaba por caer también, para él era más importante enfocarse a su meta y pues también como toda persona dawn también llego a su límite y dejo de buscarlo hasta a veces invitaba a ash a pasar la navidad con ella y su madre pero ash ni siquiera tenía la delicadeza de agradecer el gesto a veces se le olvidaba o no le daba la verdadera importancia.

La cuarta fue misty ella se podría decir que fue la que duro más en buscar a ash como relataba antes, ella perdió el contacto con el antes de la liga de kalos ella le llamaba inclusive fue a buscarlo pero lamentablemente el siempre se movía de posición era buscar una aguja en un pajar al final misty con todo el dolor de su alma lo dejo ir por suerte su amigo tracey la apoyo en todo ese dolor y para no hacer largo el cuento al final tracey y misty se casaron, aun así misty le invito a su boda al entrenador azabache pero aun si el entrenador no fue cosa que misty ya no le molestaba en lo más mínimo de todos modos se sentía en paz consigo misma al invitar a su viejo amigo y antiguo interés amoroso ya que no quedaba en ella.

La última fue serena se puede decir que ella fue la que le dedico más tiempo a pesar de su carrera como reina de kalos cada semana sin falta le llamaba y por supuesto le invitaba ir a su cumpleaños o pasar la navidad con ella para dolor de ella, el le daba excusas o simplemente se le olvidaba priorizando su sueño como lo único en la vida, se podría decir que ella fue la más que sufrió por la indiferencia del entrenador Bonnie y clemont le aconsejaban dejar ese amor que solo le hacía daño a ella inclusive Bonnie le propuso buscarle un novio para olvidarse de ash, serena lo intento pero era inútil todo le recordaba a él, en cada cita que tenía con un pretendiente siempre recordaba una frase de él o veía su rostro plasmado en su acompañante al final solo la ponía peor asi que opto por tomar un tiempo y dejar un tiempo su puesto de reina de kalos y salir a buscarlo y confesarse lamentablemente al igual con misty la búsqueda fue inútil regreso a kalos después de 1 año de búsqueda al final intento seguir con su vida con ayuda de su amigos y esperaba con el tiempo olvidarse de él.

Ahora regresando a la actualidad de nuestro relato ash por fin después de un buen tiempo había conquistado todas las ligas derrotado a todos los campeones coronándose como maestro pokemon por fin después de un largo tiempo lo logro 10 años después de que su viaje por kalos finalizara.

 _Cambio de narración._

Por fin pikachu después de un largo tiempo lo logramos soy un maestro pokemon mi sueño se hiso realidad –dijo el azabache con una gran sonrisa y saltando de alegría

pika pika –respondió el roedor eléctrico con alegría igualmente

Bueno amigo es hora de volver a casa creo que es hora de celebrar así que regresemos con mi mama –dijo ash a su amigo cosa que el pokemon ratón asintió con la cabeza y partieron rumbo a pueblo paleta.

Al llegar a pueblo paleta notaron que había grandes cambios en el pueblo para empezar en el centro del pueblo noto una estatua en su honor que tenía una leyenda a pie de la estatua la siguiente frase

"en honor a ash kétchup maestro pokemon y originario de pueblo paleta"

Ash solo se sentía orgulloso de estatua ser a maestro pokemon era lo mejor aunque ya quería ver la cara de su madre por fin los viajes se habían acabado hasta pensaba tomar la oferta de Scott y ser un cerebro de la frontera tendría una casa y siempre habría peleas cada día así que nunca se aburriría y también porque no ya podría formar una familia aunque esa idea no sabía por qué se le vino a la mente de repente aunque era normal ya tenía 26 años era lógico que buscara una pareja.

Entonces el entrenador camino hasta llegar a su casa en su viaje llamaba a su mama cada vez que podía, eso sí sería la primera vez después de regresar de kalos que volvía a casa habían pasado 10 años de no ver físicamente a su madre por eso la solo idea de abrazar a su madre y decirle que cumplió su meta lo hacía sentir feliz y por supuesto solo aumento el paso para llegar rápidamente a casa.

MAMA YA REGRESE-dijo ash gritando a todo pulmón al llegar a la puerta de su casa

Entonces la puerta se abrió y se vio a una mujer madura de cabello rojizo con lentes que era nada más ni menos que delia kétchup la madre de ash.

Ash volviste a casa oh hijo que alegría volverte a verte-dijo una delia soltando lágrimas y sobre todo abrazando con alegría su único hijo.

Si mama ya volví y créeme se acabaron los viajes para mi me quedare en kanto -respondió ash también soltando lágrimas y correspondiendo el abrazo con su madre.

Después de esa emotiva reunión ash paso o la casa y su madre le sirvió la comida cosa que el azabache comió como un loco pues desde que partió solo con sus pokemons tuvo que adaptarse a cocinar solo ya no estaban ni brook, ni cylan, ni clemont para cocinar y pues una comida casera para él era todo un manjar después de 10 años de ausencia.

Mama dime ¿cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? –pregunto el azabache para ver qué tipo de cambios surgió bajo su ausencia.

Bueno ash en mi caso todo bien hijo no a pasado algo interesante por otro lado de tus amigos pues hubo muchos cambios para empezar la boda entre tracey y misty ,la boda entre Gary y dawn,la boda de may y drew, la boda entre brook y lucy, la boda entre clemont y korrina, la boda de iris y cylan y el noviazgo entre Bonnie y max hasta donde sé yo –exclamo la madre de ash con un tono gentil

¡Todos ellos se casaron no lo puedo creer! –respondió ash con un tono sorprendido –creí que nada más misty y tracey se habían casado

Así es hijo todos tus amigos terminaron entre ellos y fui a todas sus bodas pero tú nunca asististe a verlos y la verdad me decepciona más cuando ellos tomaron la delicadeza de invitarte -dijo delia con un tono algo molesto

En ese momento ash recordó que en sus pláticas que tenían con sus amigos si los habían invitado pero el entrenador era un distraído y se le olvidaban esos eventos como si no fueran nada importante y continuaba con su entrenamiento como siempre.

Pero después ash recordó que su madre no menciono a su amiga serena en ninguna boda o alguna relación así que pregunto que había sido de ella.

Bueno hijo es algo difícil de explicar solo sé que desde fue reina de kalos se tomó un tiempo para buscarte hijo y vino a la casa hace 2 años para poder localizarte lamentablemente nunca pudo hallarte así que se resignó y regreso a kalos pero la verdad hijo el tiempo que la trate ella sentía una gran tristeza la pobre chica y como mujer deduje que ella estaba enamorada de ti la verdad hijo no creí que fueras capaz de rechazar a esa linda chica se notaba a leguas que profesaba por ti amor puro y sincero-respondió delia esta vez con tristeza por la pobre chica

¡Serena estaba enamorada de mí! pero mama eso no lo sabía es que la verdad nunca me fije en ese tipo de asuntos -dijo ash con mucha impresión por esas palabras

ASH KETCHUP como puedes ser así con los sentimientos de una mujer la verdad me decepcionas hijo ,dime sabías que tus amigos no quieren volver a saber de ti hace más de 6 años que perdieron el contacto contigo solo la pobre serena aun insistía en tratar de localizarte para confesar sus sentimientos pero al ver que era inútil su búsqueda, con todo el dolor de mi alma le aconseje que se olvidara de ti ella merece alguien que la ame y contigo hijo nunca lo podría conseguir, yo te amo hijo y siempre te voy a perdonar porque soy tu madre pero la verdad a veces te desconozco eres un egoísta con las personas que te quieren y solo ¿para qué? para ser un maestro pokemon ¿dime algo hijo valió la pena perder a tus amigos y la única mujer que te amo por tu sueño? -reclamo delia a ash en un tono algo disgustada

Ash no sabía que responder la verdad el triunfo de ser un maestro pokemon si lo hacía sentir feliz pero al oír lo que dijo su madre a él lo puso a dudar realmente valió la pena todo ese esfuerzo sus amigos ya no querían saber nada de él y por lo que conto le dolía ver que por culpa suya su amiga serena también sufría mucho así que tomo un respiro antes de contestar a su madre.

Mama la verdad mi sueño si fue importante pero debes entender que mi meta fue mi principal prioridad además no creas que me quedare con los brazos cruzados voy a ir a primera hora de la mañana a kalos a tratar de buscar serena y tratar de disculparme por mi actitud ella de todas mis amigas no merecía ese dolor nunca me a tratado mal y siempre a sido un gran apoyo –dijo ash con un tono de arrepentimiento y soltando una lagrima

Ash puedes ir a kalos si quieres pero te lo advierto si ella está en una relación prométeme que dejaras las cosas como están y nunca te volverás a presentar en su vida esa pobre chica ya a sufrido por muchos años tu abandono y tu indiferencia, puede que creas que no importa ella y que habrá otras con tu puesto de maestro pokemon tendrás chicas esperándote pero hijo te seré honesta muchas de ellas solo trataran de estar contigo que eres alguien famoso no por lo que eres y puede que ahorita no veas el daño de perder a serena , pero hijo algún día puede que te arrepientas y te lamentes mucho por tus acciones el verdadero amor es escaso hijo y vale más que cualquier sueño –respondió delia con tono serio

Mama si entiendo el daño que ocasione pero créeme no es mi culpa totalmente además no creo que alguien cambie su sueño por amor debes entenderme de todos modos voy arreglar las cosas –contesto ash a su madre en tono serio

Yo cambie mi sueño por amor hijo de ahí naciste tú y créeme no me arrepiento de nada me has brindado amor y felicidad estos y me llenaste de orgullo ver tus triunfos pero hijo creo que a tu edad aun no maduras lo suficiente para ver el daño que has hecho pero no te detendré si quieres ir a kalos puedes hacerlo no voy a detenerte solo recuerda mi advertencia si serena está en una relación la dejaras en paz –respondió delia con un tono firme pero decepcionada por la actitud de su hijo ante aquella situación

Lo prometo mama sé que soy un estúpido por hacer daño a mis amigos y créeme te obedeceré solo quiero ir a kalos para ver que serena está bien –dijo ash dirigiendo su mirada a su madre

Al final ash y su madre se retiraron a dormir el pikachu también mostro una cara de tristeza por ver como habían sufrido sus amigos de su entrenador y sobre todo de su amiga serena y el dolor que vivió tenía ganas de darle una descarga eléctrica a su entrenador para que comprendiera pero al ver su rostro triste de ash descarto en seguida eso ya estaba sufriendo mucho.

Al despertar ash partió a primera hora a kalos se despidió de su madre y prometió volver pronto solo tenía que ver a su amiga esperando que ella lo perdonara y aunque no fuera así con verla feliz con eso bastaría en su interior entonces dejo a pikachu con su madre y solo se llevó una pokebola para su viaje.

El viaje en avión tardo un día completo y al llegar ash noto un aire de nostalgia hacía mucho tiempo que no regresaba a kalos desde hace años al ver la torre lumius le trajo recuerdos fugaces de ese viaje y sobre todo de serena ese deseo lo motivo a buscarla lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a ver clemont y preguntarle por el paradero de serena aunque sabía que ella vivía en pueblo boceto suponía que serena ya era muy grande para vivir con su madre.

Al llegar a torre lumius subió para ir al gimnasio y ver a su amigo en batalla por una medalla de gimnasio decido esperar para no interrumpir y cuando finalizo el combate noto que clemont perdió de una manera tana brumadora contra el contrincante que solo se mofo de él, ash se enfureció y fue a confrontarlo.

Que patético gimnasio con razón dicen que es el más fácil de toda la región kalos y pensar que antes era de respeto pero miren tener una familia te hace débil –dijo el retador de forma burlona a clemont que estaba en el suelo

DEJA EN PAZ A MI AMIGO MEJOR PELEA CONMIGO –grito ash dirigiéndose al retador con una mirada de pocos amigos.

El retador volteo y cuando vio de quien era trago saliva y en su mirada solo mostraba miedo al reconocer a quien pertenencia esa voz

Ma…. es…. tro … a…sh ket …chup –solo balbuceaba el retador

Lárgate antes que saca a mi charizard de su pokebola –respondió ash con una mirada fría

El retador corrió como pudo por el miedo que provocaba ash corrió tan deprisa que inclusive se olvidó reclamar la medalla y se acercó clemont para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Déjame en paz no requiero tu compasión y aun si tienes el descaro de venir por aquí después de lo que hiciste –dijo clemont con un tono de enojo y en su mirada se mostraba el resentimiento contra el maestro pokemon.

Clemont yo vine arreglar las cosas y sobre todo buscar a serena para aclarar todo –respondió ash con un tono de arrepentimiento

No me hagas reír sabes ash cuando te conocí pensé que tu determinación por tu sueño era lo mejor yo quería ser el mejor líder de gimnasio el más fuerte pero sabes que aprendí de ti después que te largaste por tanto tiempo sin si quiera tener la delicadeza de ir a mi boda o llamarme tan siquiera, ver que un _sueño que te aleja de las personas que más aprecias no vale la pena seguirlo_ por eso deje esa estupidez infantil y me dedique más tiempo a mi familia y amigos y sabes que soy feliz así y créeme no cambiara por nada a mi familia la verdad ash me das lastima apuesto que abrazas aun trofeo tuyo para sentir cariño y dime una cosa más ¿cuantos amigos te quedan aún en el mundo ? -dijo clemont con tono serio y sin dejar de ver al azabache

Ash se quedó perplejo con ese comentario la verdad se ponía pensar seriamente si su sueño realmente valió la pena.

Bueno clemont la verdad sé que nunca podrás perdonarme pero quiero saber ¿dónde está serena? es muy importante que la encuentre –respondió ash con un tono desesperación

Mira ash responderé a tu pregunta la verdad en normales circunstancias te golpearía por todo lo que le hiciste sufrir a ella y créeme aún tengo ganas de hacerlo porque lo que le hiciste no tiene nombre pero te debo algo por lo del día de hoy y en lo personal no me gusta deberle algo a alguien así que te diré solo con una condición que nunca en tu maldita vida regreses aquí –exclamo clemont con un tono de furia como si lo que hiso ash fuera algo muy grave

Si clemont lo que tú digas -respondió ash con un tono de preocupación por la amenaza del rubio

Bien está en el hospital de ciudad fractal ahora lárgate –dijo clemont con un tono frio y serio

Clemont sabes ¿por qué serena está en el hospital? le paso algo malo – respondió ash con un semblante de preocupación por el estado de la pelimiel

Averígualo tu maestro pokemon pero créeme una cosa ash nunca en tu vida te perdonare lo que le provocaste a serena así que mejor lárgate en seguida antes que cambie de opinión y te suelte un buen puñetazo –exclamo clemont con un tono de furia y apretando los puños de coraje

Ash solo corrió soltado un lagrima al pensar que serena le paso algo además que clemont su fiel camarada lo había perdido para siempre.

Entonces al salir de la torre saco a charizard y le dijo vamos ciudad fractal amigo a toda velocidad a lo cual el pokemon solo rugió y tomo vuelo llevándose al entrenador.

En la torre lumius clemont solo lloraba mientras repetía las mismas palabras mientras pegaba a la pared del gimnasio

¡maldito seas ash!

¡Por qué tenías que cruzarte en la vida de ella otra vez!

Si tan solo ella nunca te hubiera conocido no estaría en ese estado

Después de horas al fin ash llego a su destino y corrió lo más que pudo al hospital y al llegar ahí pregunto por serena cosa que los doctores le dijeron la habitación y ash corrió rumbo a ese punto.

Al llegar ahí estaba serena sentada en su cama pero lo raro es que su mirada estaba perdida simplemente parpadeaba como si fuera un zombi, ash se acercó para verla y en sus lágrimas no podía creer la emoción de encontrarse con ella otra vez y desear que lo perdonara por su estupidez.

Serena estoy aquí por favor háblame -dijo ash con algo tristeza

La chica no respondía solo seguía con la misma mirada perdida

Por favor serena dime algo o grítame por favor no soporto tu indiferencia –exclamaba el azabache con las mismas lagrimas pero la chica seguía igual

Entonces ash solo se arrodillo para pedirle perdón pero en ese momento recibió un golpe en la cara que lo tiro al suelo

Como te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que le hiciste a mi hija maldito ella te amaba y tu maldito egoísta solo pensabas en ti mismo no sabes cuánto la pobre de mi hija sufrió por ese amor que tenia por ti –dijo grace enojada y con lagrimas

Pero señora grace no era mi intención hacerle daño a serena además no entiendo por qué esta en ese estado –respondió ash con lagrimas

Asi que no sabes entonces te explicare lo que le hiciste ella al separarse de ti lloro de tristeza después con ayuda de sus amigos se recuperó intentamos que saliera con otros chicos para que se olvidara de ti pero todo fue en vano no podía superar su enamoramiento y eso a la larga la deprimió mucho le costo su puesto de reina de kalos, tal vez te enteraste que fue buscarte a tu región pues en ese año busco por cielo ,mar y tierra sin éxito así que se regresó a kalos aun triste después de tratar de apoyarla vimos que era inútil con tu maldita fama simplemente era imposible no verte en cada esquina maestro pokemon para la pobre de mi hija fue fatal ver eso simplemente tomo el camino fácil para olvidar su tormento –dijo grace soltando lágrimas y luego respiro hondo para proseguir contando.

-Intento suicidarse se lanzó desde su departamento desde más de 4 pisos pero por suerte un camión paso en ese momento y amortiguo la caída de mi hija no la mato pero se dañó seriamente la cabeza y la llevaron al hospital el doctor me dijo que jamás volverá a recuperar la razón y dime algo ash valio la pena tu sueño.

Ash estaba impactado por ese comentario y esa preguntaba de que valió la pena su sueño solo lo hacía sentir peor no podía creer eso serena sufrió por su culpa y gracias a el posiblemente nunca pueda recuperar jamás la conciencia solo lloro amargamente y golpeo al piso maldiciéndose y repitiendo _**¡no valió la pena mi sueño solo quiero volver a ver a serena feliz!**_ no importando que su nudillos empezaran brotar sangre siguió golpeando el suelo entonces grace lo detuvo.

Para ya, no importa lo tanto que te arrepientas eso no devolverá a mi hija así que toma esta carta léela y cuando termines hazme el favor de largarte de aquí y nunca volver –respondió grace con un tono serio y una mirada de furia

" _ **querido ash esta carta la escribí para ti esperando que algún día la pudieras leer a mi madre y amigos les escribí otra carta explicando por qué estoy haciendo esto, ash tal vez no sepas pero estoy enamorada de ti en ese campamento cuando te conocí fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida y reencontrarme contigo en kalos y viajar la verdad atesore nuestro viaje yo pensaba que sentías lo mismo por mí pero creo que fue tonta de mi parte sé que tu sueño es lo más importante para ti en este momento no me la mal entiendas es perfecto que luches por tus sueños aunque la verdad supuse en mi interior que nunca me corresponderías mis sentimientos asi que trate de olvidarte por todos los medios pero simplemente me era imposible sabes creo que la gente tiene razón el primer amor nunca se olvida, ash al principio sentí coraje y rabia por ver que nunca ibas a verme era como si no te importara ni como amiga nunca tuviste la delicadeza de llamarme aun así te busque pero fui inútil la búsqueda y creme al regresar a kalos trate aun de olvidarte con apoyo de mi nuestros amigos incluso tu madre me aconsejo que que siguiera adelante con mi vida pero fue en vano donde iba todo me recordaba a ti tantos recuerdos me deprimían bastante al final mi corazón no soporto más comprendí algo nunca podría olvidarte y ese dolor de no tenerte no lo soporto más así que opte por la salida fácil, ash no te culpes porque lo acabo de hacer no te odio sé que no tuviste al culpa de que mi corazón no pudiera olvidarte la verdad se que muchos me extrañaran pero aún así espero que no sufran mucho por mi partida, ash a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir te perdono sabes por que por que te amo y siempre te amare aunque no quiera hacerlo porque es algo que no puedo evitar así que te deseo lo mejor en tu sueño y me despido si existe la reencarnación espero reencontrarnos que esta vez me ames como yo te amo a ti"**_

 _ **Con amor serena**_

Ash se quedó en piso estático después de leer es carta pensar de todo serena no lo odiaba aun así lo amo hasta el final entonces pasaron minutos y entonces por fin respondió la pregunta que le habían dicho varios valió la pena al final su sueño y respondió en su sueño no valió la pena daría todo por recuperar a serena, sus títulos de campeón todo el tiempo que desperdicio y tomo una decisión fue en dirección a grace para hablar

Señora grace vengo e pedirle un favor quisiera pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio- dijo ash en un tono serio

¡Estás loco! como vas casarte con mi hija así creí que eras idiota pero no tanto vas desperdiciar tu vida atado a mi hija en ese estado –respondió grace sorprendida y enojada por la petición de ash

Solo estoy haciendo lo que debí hacer a hace mucho tiempo además si ella está mi lado mi vida sería feliz prometo que nunca la dejare sola y mientras yo viva nunca dejare que le pase algo malo además mi vida ya era un asco solo que nunca lo comprendí hasta ahora tener un título de maestro pokemon no vale la pena si no estoy con la persona que más amo – dijo ash con un tono de determinación

Un momento amas a mi hija tanto para estar con ella en ese estado –exclamó grace sorprendida pensaba que ash perdió la cabeza desde que lo conoció sabía que no era la primera vez que realizaba ese tipo de estupideces el chico pero también sabía que era de buen corazón y el deseo de su hija se habría realizado al final.

Mira ash el deseo de serena fue siempre ser tu esposa y sentirse amada viendo que te importa mi hija tanto para estar con ella hasta el final apruebo tu matrimonio solo óyeme bien si te atreves hacerle daño o serle infiel te buscare y me las pagaras ¡ME OISTE BIEN! –dijo Grace con un tono serio y gritando al final

Descuide señora grace la cuidare pase lo que pase y estere junto a ella hasta al final se lo juro- dijo ash con una sonrisa y con una gran determinación

Luego de eso al boda de ash y serena fue sencilla y el mundo se sorprendió que ash se casara con a un mujer que literalmente era un muerto viviente cosa que ash no le importaba al final su vida se volvió feliz y pasaron los años un viejo ash estaba empujando una silla de ruedas con su esposa serena que aún tenía su mirada perdida y le decía cosas.

Sabes serena hace mas de 60 años que me case contigo y créeme no me arrepiento de nada tenían razón mis amigos ese estúpido sueño era muy infantil pero tenía que suceder ese tipo de cosas para que comprendiera el mensaje fue grandioso que me perdonaran en su lecho de muerte supongo que no quieran quedarse con ese rencor al final –dijo ash con una sonrisa y dándole un beso tierno a serena en los labios curiosamente cuando besaba a serena ella reaccionaba por un minuto y sonreía cosa que ash se alegraba al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa.

 _ **Dos años después**_

En en el cementerio de ciudad lumius un anciano ya avanzado de edad estaba poniéndole flores una tumba que decía al siguiente leyenda

" _aquí descansa serena de kétchup amada esposa y amiga de la infancia de ash kétchup nunca te rindas hasta el final"_

Serena prometí que nunca me separaría de ti y espero que si existe la reencarnación volver a encontrarte -dijo un ash muy anciano con tono de melancolía

Al final ash regreso a su casa la casa estaba muy sola hace años que sus pokemons murieron pero dejaron crías, crías que regalo entrenadores de buen corazón porque él sabía qué momento de su muerte se acercaba y al final ash se quedó en un sillón y se puso a leer la muerte reclamo su alma ese dia ash murió en ese sillón con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados había llegado su hora.

Mucho tiempo después en algún lugar de kanto

Un chica de cabello pelimiel estaba por iniciar su viaje por la región pero se había perdido por el bosque de ciudad verde ella toda asustada corrió por el bosque pero se tropezó y grito por ayuda en eso un niño azabache y con unas zetas en las mejillas corrió y se encontró con la chica.

Puedo ayudarte en algo señorita –dijo el niño azabache

Mi perdí en el bosque y mi rodilla me duele no me puedo levantar –respondió al niña pelimiel

Entonces el chico saco un pañuelo y lo amarro en su rodilla y le dio su mano y dijo _"nunca te rindas hasta el final"_

Cosa que la chica se sorprendió y se reincorporo y por accidente abrazo al chico la chica se sonrojo y el chico igual se sonrojo y luego se separaron del abrazo accidental.

¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto al niña pelimiel

Mi nombre es ash y tu ¿cómo te llamas? –pregunto el azabache a la chica

Mi nombre es serena –respondió la pelimiel

Por un extraña sensación ambos chicos se veian a los ojos como si no fuera la primera vez que se conocian pero sentían que debían permanecer juntos asi que platicaron un buen rato sobre sus vivencias y sobre su viaje pokemon

Dime serena quieres acompañarme en mi viaje busco entrar a la liga pokemon y la verdad contigo siento que no perdería –dijo ash en un tono de pena y algo sonrojado

Claro ash como decir que no a esa petición –respondió serena sonrojada y guiñándole el ojo

Asi que ambos chicos partieron rumbo a la aventura aunque ellos no sabían el destino los unió dándoles una segunda oportunidad de vivir la vida

Sabes algo serena cuando empecé mi viaje me desperté tarde y creí que sería un mal día pero a verte conocido creo que valió la pena y siento que es el inicio de una hermosa amistad - dijo ash con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver a la pelimiel

Sabes ash siento lo mismo me da gusto a verte conocido – respondió serena con lo mismo y mirando al joven entrenador.

Así ambos continuaron juntos en su viaje y sin que se dieron cuenta iban de la mano cosa que ninguno se incomodó y prosiguieron su camino juntos.

Hasta aquí está mi historia llámenme sensible por hacer algo así pero tenía que sacarlo de mi mente espero sea de su agrado si no pues no pasa nada escribir lo hago por hobby


	2. final alternativo

¿Al final valió la pena?

Habían pasado más de 10 años desde aquel viaje en kalos donde ash había coronado campeón, en aquel entonces todos sus amigos que lo acompañaron en su viaje por la región de kalos estaban muy contentos por su triunfo, ellos eran clemont líder de gimnasio de la respectiva región que viajo con él para tener más valor y ser mejor líder de gimnasio junto a su pequeña hermanita de nombre Bonnie que aspiraba a ser una entrenadora y para ella ash como un ejemplo a seguir y por ultimo pero no menos importante la amiga de la infancia de ash una chica de cabello color miel y de ojos azules de nombre serena que gracias a reencontrase con ash no solo pudo encontrar su sueño si no también revivió viejos sentimientos que tenía por cierto entrenador azabache e inclusive esos sentimientos se trasformaron en algo más, lamentablemente nunca pudo decir lo que sentía ella en su corazón a su amigo su timidez ante él, era su mayor enemigo y cuando vio el avión de ash partir en ese momento vio que era muy tarde el nunca sabría lo que ella sentía por él.

aunque ash prometió que nunca dejaría de perder el contacto y que volverían a reencontrarse lo cierto es que a él solo le importaba su sueño y no fue la primera amiga que ash realizaba esa promesa, la verdad es que era la quinta amiga quien se lo prometió eso, la primera fue misty desde que acepto el reto de la batalla de la frontera perdió el contacto con ella hace años a él nunca le importo visitarla o llamarla su sueño de ser maestro pokemon era más importante que sus viejos amigas o amigos, pueden llamarlo egoísmo si quieren porque exactamente eso era para no decir otro nombre, sus amigas siempre lo trataban de localizar para saber cómo estaba pero el siempre andaba de viaje entrenado sin parar o viajando por alguna región, curiosamente las llamadas en los primeros años después de ganar la liga kalos eran muy frecuentes después al ver que no recibían respuestas las chicas o bien las respuestas eran cortantes por parte del entrenador paulatinamente descendieron las llamadas al correr de los años la primera en dejar de llamarlo fue iris harta de siempre buscarlo al final desistió pensando que el entrenador entraría en razón al ver que esta no le llamaba cosa que nunca fue así, la segunda fue may que a pesar de enviar presentes a su amigo o llamarlo el simplemente para ver cómo se encontraba el azabache agradecía los presentes pero hasta ahí, él nunca fue capaz de corresponderle ese tipo de afectos, al final may también su paciencia llego al límite y dejo de hablarle.

La tercera fue dawn que pesar de tener una relación casi de hermanos con el entrenador, ash no lo veía así, si contestaba sus llamadas pero eran muy cortas debido a que él estaba muy enfocado en su entrenamiento y no le dedicaba tiempo a las llamadas de su amiga casi hermana pues debido a que ya había ganado otra liga y la tercera estaba por caer también, para él era más importante enfocarse a su meta y pues también como toda persona dawn también llego a su límite y dejo de buscarlo hasta a veces invitaba a ash a pasar la navidad con ella y su madre pero ash ni siquiera tenía la delicadeza de agradecer el gesto a veces se le olvidaba o no le daba la verdadera importancia.

La cuarta fue misty ella se podría decir que fue una de las que más duro en buscar a ash como relataba antes, ella perdió el contacto con el mucho antes de la liga de kalos, ella le llamaba muy seguido e inclusive fue a buscarlo pero lamentablemente él siempre se movía de posición sin avisar la verdad era buscar una aguja en un pajar, al final misty con todo el dolor de su alma lo dejo ir aunque le dolió mucho perder la que consideraba su primer amor, por suerte su amigo tracey la apoyo en todo ese dolor y para no hacer largo el cuento al final tracey y misty se casaron, aun así misty le invito a su boda al azabache pero aun si el entrenador no fue y ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de avisarle a lo cual misty ya no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, de todos modos se sentía en paz consigo misma al invitar a su viejo amigo y antiguo interés amoroso ya que no quedaba en ella y lo deseaba lo mejor.

La última fue serena se puede decir que ella fue la que le dedico más tiempo en tratar de hablar con él a pesar de su carrera como reina de kalos cada semana sin falta le llamaba y por supuesto le invitaba ir a su cumpleaños o pasar la navidad con ella para dolor de ella, él le daba excusas o simplemente se le olvidaba priorizando su sueño como lo único en la vida, se podría decir que ella fue la más que sufrió por la indiferencia del entrenador Bonnie y clemont le aconsejaban dejar ese amor que solo le hacía daño a ella inclusive Bonnie le propuso buscarle un novio para olvidarse de ash, serena lo intento pero era inútil muchas cosas le recordaba a él, en cada cita que tenía con un pretendiente siempre recordaba una frase de él o veía su rostro plasmado en su acompañante al final solo la ponía peor así que opto por tomarse un tiempo y dejar su puesto de reina de kalos y salir a buscarlo y confesarse finalmente , lamentablemente al igual con misty la búsqueda fue inútil busco sin importarle el clima o el lugar al final todo fue inútil así que regreso a kalos después de 1 año de búsqueda, al final intento seguir con su vida con ayuda de su amigos y esperaba con el tiempo olvidarse de él y continuar su vida.

Ahora regresando a la actualidad de nuestro relato ash por fin después de un largo tiempo había conquistado todas las ligas de las regiones que le perdió en el pasado además que derrotado a todos los campeones coronándose como maestro pokemon, por fin después de un largo tiempo lo logro y solo le tomo diez años.

 _Cambio de narración._

—Por fin pikachu después de un largo tiempo lo logramos soy por fin un maestro pokemon mi sueño se hiso realidad. —dijo el azabache con una gran sonrisa y saltando de alegría.

—pika pika —respondió el roedor eléctrico con alegría igualmente

—Bueno amigo es hora de volver a casa, creo que es hora de celebrar así que regresemos con mi mama. —dijo ash a su amigo cosa que el pokemon ratón asintió con la cabeza y partieron rumbo a pueblo paleta.

Al viaje a pueblo paleta fue tranquilo debido en parte que iba disfrazado ya que por su nuevo título debía hacerlo por la cantidad de fanáticos que esperaban un autógrafo de él y la verdad eso le incomodaba, al llegar nuestros héroes notaron que había grandes cambios en el pueblo para empezar en el centro del pueblo noto una estatua en su honor que tenía una leyenda a pie de la estatua la siguiente frase decía así:

"en honor a ash kétchup maestro pokemon y originario de pueblo paleta"

Ash solo se sentía orgulloso de estatua ser a maestro pokemon era lo mejor que lo podía haber pasado aunque ya quería ver la cara de su madre y decirle que por fin los viajes se habían acabado, hasta pensaba tomar la oferta de Scott y ser un cerebro de la frontera ya que tendría una casa además que siempre habría peleas cada día por lo cual nunca se aburriría y también porque no ya podría formar una familia aunque esa idea no sabía por qué se le vino a la mente de repente aunque era normal ya tenía 26 años era lógico que buscara una pareja y sentar cabeza.

Entonces el entrenador camino hasta llegar a su casa en su viaje por la búsqueda del título llamaba a su mama cada vez que podía aunque esta vez ería la primera vez después de regresar de kalos que volvía a casa ya que habían pasado diez años de no verse físicamente a su madre, por eso la solo idea de abrazar a su madre y decirle que cumplió su meta lo hacía sentir feliz y por supuesto solo aumento el paso para llegar rápidamente a casa.

— ¡mama ya regrese! —grito ash a todo pulmón al llegar a la puerta de su casa.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y se observó a una mujer madura de cabello rojizo con algunas canas y con lentes la señora que le abrió la puerta era nada más ni menos que delia kétchup la madre de ash.

—Ash volviste a casa, oh hijo que alegría volverte a verte después de tanto tiempo. —dijo una delia soltando lágrimas y sobre todo abrazando con alegría a su único hijo.

—Si mama ya volví y créeme se acabaron los viajes para mí, me quedare en kanto ya por fin cumplí mi sueño. —respondió ash también soltando lágrimas y correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre.

Después de esa emotiva reunión ash paso a la casa y su madre le sirvió la comida, cosa que el azabache comió como desesperado pues desde que partió en su viaje solo tuvo que adaptarse a cocinar ya que no estaban ni brook, ni cylan, ni clemont para cocinar y pues una comida casera para él era todo un manjar después de diez años de ausencia.

—Mama dime ¿cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? —pregunto el azabache para ver qué tipo de cambios surgió bajo su ausencia.

—Bueno ash en mi caso todo bien hijo no ha pasado algo interesante, por otro lado de parte de tus amigos pues hubo muchos cambios para empezar la boda entre tracey y misty, la boda entre Gary y dawn, la boda de may y drew, la boda entre brock y lucy, la boda entre clemont y korrina, la boda de iris y cylan y el noviazgo entre Bonnie y max hasta donde sé yo. —exclamo la madre de ash con un tono gentil.

— ¡Todos ellos se casaron no lo puedo creer! —respondió ash totalmente sorprendido. —creí que nada más misty y tracey se habían casado.

—Así es hijo todos tus amigos terminaron casándose entre ellos y fui a todas sus bodas con gusto, pero tú nunca fuiste capaz de ir a verlos y la verdad me decepcionas y más cuando ellos tomaron la delicadeza de invitarte a sus bodas. —dijo delia con un tono algo molesto.

En ese momento ash recordó que en sus pláticas que tenían con sus amigos si lo habían invitado pero el entrenador era un distraído y se le olvidaban esos eventos como si no fueran nada importante y continuaba con su entrenamiento como si nada.

Pero después ash recordó que su madre no menciono a su amiga serena en ninguna boda o alguna relación así que pregunto que había sido de ella en todo este tiempo.

—Bueno hijo es algo difícil de explicar solo sé que desde se convirtió en reina de kalos se tomó un tiempo para buscarte y vino a la casa hace aproximadamente dos años para poder localizarte, lamentablemente nunca pudo hallarte así que se resignó y regreso a kalos, pero la verdad hijo el tiempo que trate con ella logre ver que la invadía una gran tristeza a la pobre chica y como mujer deduje que ella estaba enamorada de ti y por suerte ella se abrió conmigo y me platico todo lo que vivió contigo, la verdad hijo no creí que fueras capaz de rechazar a esa linda chica se notaba a leguas que profesaba por ti amor puro y sincero por ti —respondió delia esta vez con tristeza por la pobre chica. —a veces no comprendo como puedes ser tan tonto en no ver eso.

— ¡Serena estaba enamorada de mí! —dijo ash con mucha exaltación por esas palabras. — pero mama eso no lo sabía es que la verdad nunca me fije en ese tipo de asuntos antes.

— ¡ash kétchup! —como puedes ser así con los sentimientos de una mujer la verdad me decepcionas hijo ,dime sabías que tus amigos no quieren volver a saber nada de ti hace más de seis años que perdieron el contacto contigo, solo la pobre de serena aun insistía en tratar de localizarte para confesar sus sentimientos pero al ver que era inútil su búsqueda, con todo el dolor de mi alma le aconseje que se olvidara de ti ella merece alguien que la ame y la valore, contigo nunca lo podría conseguir, yo te amo hijo y siempre te voy a perdonar las cosas que hagas porque soy tu madre pero la verdad a veces te desconozco no como puedes ser un egoísta con las personas que te quieren y solo ¿para qué?, para ser un maestro pokemon ¿dime algo hijo valió la pena perder a tus amigos y la única mujer que te amo por tu sueño? —-reclamo delia a ash en un tono algo disgustada.

Ash no sabía que responder ante el reclamo de su madre, la verdad el triunfo de ser un maestro pokemon si lo hacía sentir feliz pero al oír lo que dijo su madre sobre él lo puso a dudar, realmente valió la pena todo ese esfuerzo a costar de perder a las personas que apreciaba, sus amigos ya no querían saber nada de él y por lo que conto le dolía ver que por culpa suya su amiga serena también sufría mucho así que tomo un respiro antes de contestar a su madre y medito un poco.

—Mama la verdad mi sueño si fue importante pero debes entender que mi meta fue mi principal prioridad, además no creas que me quedare con los brazos cruzados ahora que se lo que me dijiste voy a ir a primera hora de la mañana a kalos a tratar de buscar a serena y a tratar de disculparme por mi actitud, ella de todas mis amigas no merecía ese dolor que yo le provoque nunca me ha tratado mal y siempre ha sido un gran apoyo en mi meta —exclamo ash con un tono de arrepentimiento y soltando una lagrima

—Ash puedes ir a kalos si quieres pero te lo advierto, si ella está en una relación prométeme que dejaras las cosas como están y nunca te volverás a presentar en su vida, esa pobre chica ya ha sufrido por muchos años tu abandono y tu indiferencia, puede que creas que no importe ella y que habrá otras mujeres ya que con tu puesto de maestro pokemon tendrás a más chicas esperándote, pero hijo te seré honesta muchas de ellas solo trataran de estar contigo porque eres alguien famoso no por lo que eres realmente y puede que ahorita no veas el daño de perder a serena , pero hijo algún día puede que te arrepientas mucho y te lamentes por tus acciones, el verdadero amor es escaso hijo y vale más que cualquier sueño. —respondió delia con tono serio.

—Mama si entiendo el daño que ocasione pero créeme no es mi culpa totalmente, además no creo que alguien cambie su sueño por amor debes entenderme, de todos modos voy arreglar las cosas –contesto ash a su madre en tono serio

—Yo cambie mi sueño por amor hijo así naciste tú y créeme no me arrepiento de nada, me has brindado amor y felicidad todos estos años y me llenaste de orgullo ver tus triunfos pero hijo creo que a tu edad aun no maduras lo suficiente para ver el daño que has provocado, pero no te detendré si quieres ir a kalos puedes hacerlo no voy a detenerte, solo recuerda mi advertencia si serena está en una relación tú la dejaras en paz —respondió delia con un tono firme pero decepcionada por la actitud de su hijo ante aquella situación

—Lo prometo mama sé que soy un estúpido por hacer daño a mis amigos y créeme te obedeceré solo quiero ir a kalos para ver que serena se encuentra bien. —hablo ash dirigiendo su mirada a su madre.

—Al final de la plática ash y su madre se retiraron a dormir, pikachu también mostro una cara de tristeza por ver como habían sufrido sus amigos de su entrenador y sobre todo de su amiga serena y el dolor que vivió la pobre él tenía ganas de darle una descarga eléctrica a su entrenador para que comprendiera el daño pero al ver su rostro triste de ash descarto en seguida eso ya que él estaba sufriendo mucho por dentro.

Al despertar ash partió a primera hora a kalos, se despidió de su madre y prometió volver a verla pronto solo tenía que ver a su amiga esperando que ella lo perdonara y aunque no fuera así con verla feliz con eso bastaría en su interior, entonces dejo a pikachu con su madre y solo se llevó una pokebola para su viaje.

El viaje en avión duro un día completo y al descender del avión ash noto un aire de nostalgia, hacía mucho tiempo que no regresaba a kalos al ver la torre lumiose le trajo recuerdos fugaces de ese viaje y sobre todo recuerdos de serena, ese deseo lo motivo a buscarla lo más pronto posible quería ver una vez más su bello rostro pero primero tenía que saber dónde se encontraba por lo cual fue a ver clemont y preguntarle por el paradero de serena, aunque sabía que ella vivía en pueblo boceto suponía que serena ya era muy grande para vivir con su madre sin perder tiempo fue corriendo directamente hacia la torre.

Al llegar a torre lumiose subió para ver a su amigo, al llegar a l gimnasio observo que su amigo estaba en una batalla por lo cual decidió esperar para no interrumpir pero al ver la batalla observo que el oponente de clemont estaba dominando fácilmente la pelea sin problemas cuando finalizo clemont había perdido de una manera tan abrumadora contra el contrincante que este se empezó a burlar de él, ash se enfureció por eso comentarios tan despectivos y fue a confrontarlo.

—Que patético gimnasio con razón dicen que es el más fácil de toda la región y pensar que antes era de respeto, pero miren tener una familia te hace débil y patético. —dijo el retador de forma burlona a clemont que estaba en el suelo afligido por perder.

— ¡deja en paz amigo y pelea conmigo! —grito ash dirigiéndose al retador con una mirada de pocos amigos.

El retador volteo y cuando vio de quien era el que lo reto trago saliva y en su mirada solo mostraba miedo al reconocer a quien pertenencia esa voz.

—Ma…. es…. tro … a…sh ket …chup —solo balbuceaba el retador al ver a ash.

—¡Lárgate antes que saca a mi charizard de su pokebola¡ —respondió ash con una mirada fría

El retador corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el miedo que provocaba ash corrió tan deprisa que inclusive se olvidó reclamar la medalla y ash se acercó clemont para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Déjame en paz no requiero tu compasión y aun si tienes el descaro de venir por aquí después de lo que hiciste —exclamo clemont enojado y en su mirada se mostraba el resentimiento contra el maestro pokemon.

—Clemont yo vine arreglar las cosas —respondió ash con un tono de arrepentimiento

—No me hagas reír con lo de venir arreglar las cosas, sabes ash cuando te conocí pensé que tu determinación por tu sueño era lo mejor inclusive me inspiraba a ser el mejor líder de gimnasio de kalos pero sabes que aprendí de ti después que te largaste por tanto tiempo sin si quiera tener la delicadeza de ir a mi boda o llamarme tan siquiera, ver que un _sueño que te aleja de las personas que más aprecias no vale la pena seguirlo_ por eso deje esa estupidez infantil y me dedique más tiempo a mi familia y amigos y sabes que, soy feliz así y créeme no cambiara por nada a mi familia la verdad ash me das lastima apuesto que abrazas un trofeo tuyo ya que no tienes más con quien hacerlo, la verdad me pregunto ¿cuantos amigos te quedan aún en el mundo ? —hablo clemont con tono serio y sin dejar de mirar al azabache

Ash se quedó perplejo con ese comentario la verdad nunca había visto de esa manera por lo cual le dolía saber que ya no contaba con nadie en el mundo salvo su madre e inclusive temía que serena actuar igual o peor que clemont.

—Bueno clemont la verdad sé que nunca podrás perdonarme pero quiero saber ¿dónde está serena? es muy importante que la encuentre —respondió ash con un tono desesperación

—Mira ash responderé a tu pregunta la verdad en normales circunstancias te golpearía por todo lo que le hiciste sufrir a ella y créeme aún tengo ganas de hacerlo, porque lo que le hiciste no tiene nombre pero te debo algo por lo del día de hoy y en lo personal no me gusta deberle algo a alguien y en especial a gente como tu así que te diré solo con una condición que nunca en tu maldita vida regreses aquí . –exclamo clemont con furia como si lo que hiso ash fuera algo muy grave.

—Si clemont lo que tú digas —respondió ash resignado.

—está en el hospital de ciudad fractal , ¡ahora lárgate de mí vista¡ — dijo clemont con un tono frio y serio

—Clemont sabes ¿por qué serena está en el hospital? , ¿Le paso algo malo? — pregunto ash con un semblante de preocupación por el estado de la pelimiel.

—Averígualo tú mismo maestro pokemon pero créeme una cosa ash nunca en tu vida te perdonare lo que le provocaste a serena así que mejor lárgate en seguida antes que cambie de opinión y te suelte un buen puñetazo —exclamo clemont con un tono de furia y apretando los puños de coraje

Ash solo corrió soltado un lagrima al pensar que serena le paso algo además que clemont su fiel camarada lo había perdido para siempre.

Entonces al salir de la torre ash saco a charizard y le dijo que irían a ciudad fractal a lo cual el pokemon solo rugió y tomo vuelo llevándose al entrenador.

En la torre lumius clemont solo lloraba mientras repetía las mismas palabras y le pegaba a la pared del gimnasio

— ¡maldito seas ash! — ¡Por qué tenías que cruzarte en la vida de ella otra vez! —Si tan solo ella nunca te hubiera conocido no estaría en ese estado

Después de horas de viaje al fin ash llego a su destino, corrió lo más que pudo al hospital y al llegar allí pregunto por serena cosa que los doctores le dijeron la habitación donde se encontraba y ash corrió rumbo a ese punto sin perder tiempo.

Al llegar a la habitación encontró a serena sentada en su cama pero observo que su mirada estaba totalmente perdida simplemente parpadeaba como si fuera un zombi, ash se acercó para verla más de cerca y en sus lágrimas no podía creer la emoción de encontrarse con ella otra vez y desear que lo perdonara por su estupidez.

—Serena estoy aquí por favor háblame. —dijo ash con algo tristeza y tomando la mano de la chica.

La chica no reaccionaba y solo seguía con la misma mirada perdida.

—Por favor serena dime algo o grítame por favor no soporto tu silencio. —exclamaba el azabache con las mismas lagrimas pero la chica seguía igual.

Entonces ash solo se arrodillo ante la cama para pedirle perdón pero en ese momento recibió un golpe en la cara que lo tiro al suelo completamente.

—¡Como te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que le hiciste a mi hija maldito¡, ella te amaba y tu maldito egoísta solo pensabas en ti mismo, no sabes cuánto la pobre de mi hija sufrió por ese amor que tenía por ti —reclamo grace enojada y con lágrimas

—Pero señora grace no era mi intención hacerle daño a serena además no entiendo por qué esta en ese estado —respondió ash con lágrimas

—no sabes bastardo entonces te explicare lo que le hiciste ella al separarse de ti lloro de tristeza por mucho tiempo después con ayuda de sus amigos se recuperó, intentamos que saliera con otros chicos para que se olvidara de ti pero todo fue en vano no podía superar su enamoramiento y eso a la larga la deprimió mucho le costó su puesto de reina de kalos, tal vez te enteraste que fue buscarte a tu región pues en ese año te busco por cielo ,mar y tierra sin éxito así que se regresó a kalos aun triste después de tratar de apoyarla vimos que era inútil con tu maldita fama simplemente era imposible no verte en cada esquina maestro pokemon para la pobre de mi hija fue de mal en peor ver eso simplemente tomo el camino fácil para olvidar su tormento —dijo grace soltando lágrimas y luego respiro hondo para proseguir contando.

—Intento suicidarse se lanzó desde su departamento de más de 4 pisos pero por suerte un camión paso en ese momento y amortiguo la caída de mi hija no la mato, pero se dañó seriamente la cabeza y la llevaron al hospital el doctor me dijo que sería muy difícil volviera a recuperar la razón y dime ash ¿valió la pena tu estúpido sueño?

Ash estaba impactado por ese comentario de parte de grace no pdoia crrer que serena intentara suicidarse y esa preguntaba de que valió la pena su sueño solo lo hacía sentir peor no podía creer eso serena sufrió mucho por su culpa y gracias a el, posiblemente nunca pueda recuperar jamás la conciencia así que solo lloro amargamente y golpeo al piso maldiciéndose y repitiendo _**¡no valió la pena mi sueño yo solo quiero volver a ver a serena feliz!**_ No importando que su nudillos empezaran brotar sangre por la golpes que el propinaba al suelo siguió golpeando el suelo entonces Grace lo detuvo.

—¡ya detente no importa lo tanto que te arrepientas eso no devolverá a mi hija¡, así que toma esta carta léela y cuando termines hazme el favor de largarte de aquí y nunca volver —respondió grace con un tono serio y una mirada de furia

 _ **"querido ash esta carta la escribí para ti esperando que algún día la pudieras leer, a mi madre y amigos les escribí otra carta explicando por qué estoy haciendo esto, ash tal vez no sepas pero estoy enamorada de ti en ese campamento cuando te conocí fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida y reencontrarme contigo en kalos y viajar a tu lado la verdad fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida y siempre atesore nuestro viaje, yo pensaba que sentías lo mismo por mí cuando viajamos pero creo que fue tonto de mi parte creer eso ,sé que tu sueño es lo más importante para ti en este momento no me mal entiendas es perfecto que luches por tus sueños aunque la verdad una parte mi supo en mi interior que nunca me corresponderías mis sentimientos así que trate de olvidarte por todos los medios pero simplemente me era imposible hacerlo, sabes creo que la gente tiene razón el primer amor nunca se olvida, ash al principio sentí coraje y rabia por ver que nunca ibas a verme era como si no te importara ni como amiga nunca tuviste la delicadeza de llamarme aun así a pesar de todo eso te busque pero fui inútil la búsqueda y creme al regresar a kalos trate aun de olvidarte con apoyo de mi nuestros amigos incluso tu madre me aconsejo que siguiera adelante con mi vida pero fue en vano donde iba todo me recordaba a ti ,tantos recuerdos me deprimían bastante al final mi corazón no soporto más comprendí algo nunca podría olvidarte no importa lo que hiciera y ese dolor de no tenerte a mi lado no lo soporto más así que opte por la salida fácil, ash no te culpes porque lo acabo de hacer no te odio sé que no tuviste la culpa de que mi corazón no pudiera olvidarte la verdad sé que muchos me extrañaran pero aun así espero que no sufran mucho por mi partida, ash a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir te perdono sabes por qué porque te amo y siempre te amare aunque no quiera hacerlo, porque es algo que no puedo evitar así que te deseo lo mejor en tu sueño y me despido si existe la reencarnación espero reencontrarnos que esta vez me ames como yo te amo a ti"**_

 _ **Con amor serena**_

Ash se quedó en el piso sin moverse después de leer es carta pensar de todo serena no lo odiaba aun así lo amo hasta el final entonces pasaron minutos y entonces por fin respondió la pregunta que le habían dicho grace, ¿valió la pena al final su sueño? y respondió en su interior que no valió la pena daría todo por recuperar a serena, sus títulos de campeón todo el tiempo que desperdicio y tomo una decisión fue en dirección a grace para hablar

—Señora grace vengo e pedirle un favor quisiera pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio. —rogo ash de rodillas ante la madre de serena.

—¡Estás loco! como vas casarte con mi hija así en ese estado creí que eras idiota pero no tanto, vas desperdiciar tu vida atado a mi hija a sabiendas que puede que no recupere la razón —respondió grace sorprendida y enojada por la petición de ash

—Solo estoy haciendo lo que debí hacer a hace mucho tiempo además si ella está mi lado mi vida sería más feliz, prometo que nunca la dejare sola y mientras yo viva nunca dejare que le pase algo malo además mi vida ya era un asco solo que nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora, tener un título de maestro pokemon no vale la pena si no estoy con la persona que más amo —dijo ash con un tono de determinación

—Un momento amas a mi hija tanto para estar con ella en ese estado —exclamó grace sorprendida pensaba que ash perdió la cabeza, desde que lo conoció sabía que era tipo que estupideces, el chico pero también sabía que era de buen corazón y el deseo de su hija se habría realizado al final que era estar a su lado de ese idiota.

—Mira ash el deseo de serena fue siempre ser tu esposa y sentirse amada, viendo que te importa tanto mi hija para estar con ella hasta el final, apruebo tu matrimonio solo óyeme bien si te atreves hacerle daño o serle infiel te buscare y me las pagaras —hablo Grace con un tono serio y gritando al final — ¡me oíste bien!

—Descuide señora grace la cuidare pase lo que pase y estere junto a ella hasta al final se lo juro —respondió ash con una sonrisa y con una gran determinación

Luego de eso pasaron algunas semanas para los preparativos de la boda, la ceremonia fue sencilla y el mundo se sorprendió que ash se casara con a un mujer que literalmente era un muerto viviente cosa que ash no le importaba lo que opinaran los demás el cumpliría su promesa.

 _ **Cinco años después**_

Se puede observar un hombre de cabello negro azabache empujando la silla de ruedas de una chica de cabello color miel, ellos estaban paseando por un parque que estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad lumiose.

—Sabes serena hace cinco años que me case contigo y créeme no me arrepiento de nada y la verdad tenían razón mis amigos ese estúpido sueño que tenía era muy infantil pero tenía que suceder ese tipo de cosas para que comprendiera el mensaje. —dijo ash con una sonrisa y dándole un beso tierno a serena en los labios curiosamente cuando besaba a serena ella reaccionaba por un minuto y sonreía cosa que ash se alegraba al ver de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa.

Muchas cosas sucedieron en ese tiempo __desde la renuncia de ash debido a que el presidente goodshsow le presionaba para que combatiera más seguido pero el azabache no quería debido que no le gustaba dejar a su esposa con extraños para que la cuidaran, con lo que termino en que le quitaran el título cosa que ash no le importaba en lo más mínimo tenía bastante dinero y no iba abandonar a serena nunca más.

Sus amigos poco a poco volvieron a retornar la comunicación con él al ver que ash cambio para bien y les resultaba conmovedor que ash aceptara estar con serena en ese estado sin duda su antiguo amigo volvió otra vez con ellos.

De vez en cuando iban al hospital para analizar a su esposa aunque los médicos aún estaban escépticos que la chica volviera recuperar la razón, algunos más creyentes le decían que si cree los suficiente posiblemente ella reaccione y vuelva estar a su lado.

Así pasaron los días ash se levantaba y bañaba a serena a pesar de que lo piensen nunca se aprovechó de la situación con su esposa siempre la respeto como todo un caballero, después de eso le daba de comer en la boca y salía a pasear por la ciudad y le compraba ropa ya que le gustaba ver a su esposa hermosa además que ella era una amante de la moda.

Una noche ash la puso sobre la cama y le pensó hablar como siempre ya que le gustaba platicarle cosas de sus viajes pensaba que eso la haría reaccionar.

—sabes serena de todos mis viajes viajar a tu lado fue el mejor la verdad como quisiera volver a viajar contigo una vez más. —dijo ash mientras se ponía al lado de serena. —no importa que nunca vuelvas recobrar la razón lo cierto es que te cuidare para siempre y sabes por qué porque amo serena.

Entonces ash beso la mejilla de serena y se acurruco a su lado y de pronto algo inesperado paso los labios de la chica se empezaron a mover intentado articular una palabra.

—yo también te amo ash.

Ash de pronto se despertó y vio que serena estaba moviendo la boca y empezaba a mover su cuerpo con algo de dificultad para intentar abrazar a ash.

Ash la ayudo a moverse y así quedaron los dos juntos abrazados sin decir nada más, las gotas del azabache no se hicieron esperar al final después de todo el destino le brindaba una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien y no la iba a desperdiciar.

FIN

Muchos dirán pero que este fic lo modifique el final es que algunos pm de FF me hicieron hacerlo ya que el final anterior les resultó muy triste espero les agrade si no les gusto siempre tienen la opción de quedarse con el final original.

Mañana prepárense ya que les daré mi avance de mi fic de zombies.


End file.
